True Faces
by Permanent Violet
Summary: Five Alices. One Stolen By Natsume Hyuuga. One controlled by Ruka Nogi. The other three slowly draining her life. Violet needs to show her True face, and the only person who can help her is Ruka, her childhood love. One Problem: Ruka still loves Mikan...
1. Chapter 1: Mikan, your a Bitch

Fresh Tears rolled down Violet's cheeks as she read the words written in Ruka's fine handwriting. She trembled. 2 years of silence and now this? She was only 10, such a fragile heart. The tears slowly fell down on the page, messing up the words 'Mikan' 'Love' and 'Ruka' She stood up, determination in her eyes, the guy she loved, from such an early age... "Ruka...YOUR SUCH A JERK!!"

The summer air swirled around the black limousine as it drove along the roads of Tokyo, Violet pressed her cold fingertips to the glass, watching the people around her. She was worried. What would she say to Mikan? To Ruka? Confess her love, or shy away? "Arg...If only I hadn't had to move to England...I could go with Ruka, to this new school" she whispered as the Limo drew up to Alice Academy, her new home...She had done such a good job hiding her four Alices until that letter arrived 5 years ago, her rage at Ruka and this new 'Mikan Girl' fueling her power to grow out of control. Once she moved back to Japan when she turned 11, she channeled her anger into her singing, and thus had grown quite a name for herself. Violet Grey-West, superstar at 14... The paparazzi were outside the school as per predicted, but she didn't care, the thought of seeing Ruka again, even through all her hatred, helped her smile her way through the school gates, and into Alice Academy...

"Hello class!" A shout from the Sensei at the front of the classroom quite startled the noisy class "Good morning Akihiko-Sensei!!" The class replied cheerfully, he was obviously a well-liked sensei. "Now, have I got a surprise for you!! A New Transfer Student!!" Mikan, at the back of the class, spoke to her friends "Wow! I wonder who it is!" The oak door slowly opened, and a girl with sunglasses was standing there. She slowly removed them and flicked her hair out of her face. Everyone gasped. It was Sumire who spoke up "Oh. My. Word. Its Violet Grey-West! THE Violet Grey-West!!" This got the whole class at it, crowding around her and asking for autographs. But only Ruka, Natsume and some other boys were in their seats, Ruka's knuckles white, gripping onto the desk in front of him, biting his lip. "Now, settle down everyone! Violet is a special case, she has not only one, but four alices!" More gasps from the class, then he raised his hand and they were silent. "She also has done a brilliant job at hiding them!" Violet blushed and tried to move to her seat, but was stopped by the Sensei's hand on her wrist. "Now Violet it's time to introduce yourself." Violet stood back in the place she was before and spoke. "Uhm...I'm Violet Grey-West and...you probably know all about me from Teen Magazines and that...but...I had four number 1's before I turned 14 and...what inspired me to sing was..." Violet made solemn eye contact with Ruka and finished "an...er...happening in my past...and...I had my heart broken by letter when I was 10...so...can I sit down now?" From the back of the class Natsume grunted "4 alices, 4 number 1's, I bet she lives cushy-" he was abruptly cut off by Ruka, "No. No she didn't." Natsume was quite shocked at this, but he thought nothing of it. "Sure!" the Sensei replied, and waved her to a seat. As she passed the row with Mikan in and was ready to sit in the seat near the window, a voice perked up: "Hi! I'm Mikan!" At the sound of her name, Violet's eyes narrowed. "Mikan?! BITCH!!" She threw a punch into Mikan's face and shouted: " YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN STEAL MY LOVE AWAY!! YOUR NOT EVEN THAT BEAUTIFUL!! I EXPECTED HIM TO FALL FOR SOME-ONE WITH ATLEAST AN OUNCE OF CLASS!! BITCH!!!" Violet was about to throw another punch, when a hand was held out to stop her. Ruka's. She looked down into his gentle eyes with her tear-filled ones and watched him speak. "I guess you didn't get my letter a year ago. Mikan's with Natsume now." Violet's face turned from anger to shock to loving at Ruka's words. "No. I was on tour." His head turned away "Mhm..." Suddenly Akihiko-Sensei's voice rang out "I must remind you that this is CLASSTIME." Violet rushed back into her seat as he spoke " Now Violet, because of your unique situation you will be a 'special' star right away! You can bunk with Hotaru, the only other special female in this class until we get your accommodation ready and you seem to have taken an...er...shine to Mikan so...she will be your partner..." Violet smiled "Sure." But Mikan was less than pleased. "WHAT?!? I DON'T WANT TO BE HER PARTNER!?! MY NOSE WILL BE BROKEN BEFORE THE WEEK IS UP!!" Violet smirked "I bet you'd punch _me_ in the nose if the love of your life sent you _this_ letter" She slid the crumpled, yellowing letter in front of Mikan, on her desk. Mikan started reading it aloud, only to be joined by Violet, who had learned it off by heart.

"_Dear Violet,_

_I am sorry. I know I promised to love you forever but, well, I'm in love with another girl. Mikan. I know she's never gonna love me back but just in case... Stop waiting for me. I don't deserve it. _

_Love, _

_Ruka Nogi"_

Violet felt tears try to erupt but she held them back, remembering the promise she made 9 years ago. By now, most of the class had turned around, to see the boy that had broken the famous Violet Grey-West's heart. Akihiko-Sensei had given up trying to get the class to pay attention, for it was almost time for the next class anyway. It was finally Natsume who broke the silence saying: "How do you know Ruka anyway?" Violet was shocked by the boy's question, then she smiled, as she always did when she recalled how they met. "Kindergarten. We were the only two mixed nationality people there! It was love at first sight, wasn't it Ruka?" He blushed rapidly "N-not really..." Violet laughed "It was pretty much a one-sided relationship until...'the incident' I had to move to England shortly after it though, and when I came back...He'd gone off with a new best friend...Of course he didn't know I had any Alices back then, I kept myself pretty clammed! But after he left I had to use Alices to help re-build the village, I made them all swear they would never tell anyone outside the village of course! So... yeah... What about you? I guess you know him from school..." Natsume was shocked that she knew Ruka before he did so he said: "I was that best friend." She held her hand out to him "Oh good. I thought it would be someone I would dislike! Your Aoi's brother right?" Natsume almost smiled at his sisters name, until he realized what he was doing. "Yes. I am." Violet beamed, the first real smile she had since she read the letter. "Nice to finally meet you, your sister loves you very much and-" She was cut off abruptly by the bell signaling end of lessons. Violet's brow furrowed, she grabbed Ruka by the back of his collar and almost dragged him out of the classroom and round the corner. "Tell me what happened. Why did you leave?" Ruka trembled slightly "I-I had to go with him, I would have to go anyway and...I thought you didn't....and I'd rather go with a friend and...he needed me...I had to..." A single tear rolled down his cheek, and Violet dashed it away with her thumb. "What happened to the Ruka who told me never to cry in public...? Anyway I better get back..." She raised her hand, waved it left and right and ran off.

The day passed in a blur for Violet, and finally she entered her dorm, Hotaru was already there. "50 rabbits." She said solemnly to Violet as she entered the room. "What? For what?" Hotaru took something out of her device and handed them to her. "For those." the photographs lingered in her hands for a second, then she spoke "I'll pay you when I get my allowance, with interest..." She held the pictures of 10-year old Ruka in a skirt and smiled "Just like old ti-" BAKA! "I just did you a favor, now go to sleep." Violet got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Mikan, your a Friend

**A/N: Hey Readers! Just want to let you know that on the 18th May I'll be going away for a week, but on the weekend I'll be at the McM London Expo Cosplaying as Haruhi Suzimiya!! Check the 'under 16' section in the Sweatdrop place to see *never before seen* pictures of Violet!! Lucky for you guys I'll be churning out updates FAST!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!! But I do own Violet Grey-West!!**

_Days...a week passed, she remembered laughing, smiling, being sorted into the 'Special Ability' Group despite having a Predisposition alice. She remembered having to stay with Hotaru because they couldn't find her a single room. _

Violet woke with a start, she had the dream again, the same one she'd been having since she was 5 years old, it had been happening more frequently since she entered the Academy. When it happened when she was young, she used to sleep in Ruka's room, but now...now she couldn't... She sat up, rubbing her head, It was 6 in the morning, no-one would be awake so she decided to soak in the Special Star-only Hot springs.

As she got into the water, she was assured she was alone so she started to cry. A single tear at first, but then it became large racked sobs, "that....JERK....Making me feel bad.... ARG!!" The water flew up around her face, lapping at her tears. "If only...if only I had...that element...fire...if only I wasn't so WEAK!! I COULD BURN THIS HELLHOLE TO THE GROUND!!" The water flew up into the air...then stopped, when she noticed a presence out of the corner of her eye. Natsume.

"You had it as well. This curse of fire." She turned her head slightly, so he would not notice her tears. "Curse? It felt as if I had a part of me ripped out of my body...At only 2 days old, I'd call _that_ a curse. I'd met that boy for _One day. _A day after his birth, and he STOLE my alice." She clenched her fists and the water fell back down, Natsume grabbed her by the shoulders and span her around and his crimson eyes bore into hers. "Tell me. When was this?" She wouldn't break his gaze. She wasn't a weak fangirl. "November 28th." His arms were strong, tanned and muscular. _Arg...What's wrong with you Violet. You love Ruka. Dont you? _

"Take it back." Violet was startled. "W-wha?" He shook her slightly, a hungry look in his eyes, "The alice. I don't want it. I have 5 years to live you know!" Violet looked away from him, tears in her eyes. _Dammit Violet, if you can't tell him, who are you going to tell. You can't tell Ruka, and you don't really know anyone here... _

"Really...Because...because..." She quivered slightly "Don't tell him...I...have...I have 2." She pushed him away and ran, in her green bathing suit, all the way to her room where she huffed and slid down the wall until she was on the floor. _My day can't get any worse._

"Violet?" _Or maybe it can. _She looked up into Mikan's hazel eyes and tried to fake a smile. She couldn't. "I HATE him..." She screwed her eyes up and yelled "I HATE HIM!!!" Mikan stepped back staring scared at her hand. Violet looked at it. It was covered in flames, "I-I thought you had four alices...Violet?" Violet let out a cry. "Damn you Natsume Hyuuga."

She lay awake that night, kept up by her thoughts of her new, unwanted alice and how she thought Natsume would never accept it back

" _I don't want it_

_I have 5 years to live you know"_

She decided she'd ask Mikan to give it back to him and take the day off. She wasn't feeling well.

Violet's eyes opened slowly. She could see Mikan, Natsume and Ruka leaning over her. Fear was in the eyes of Mikan but the two boys were lingering awkwardly around her. She sat up suddenly, almost whacking Mikan in the head. She could tell it had been longer than one night. "How long have I been out?" Mikan and Natsume looked relived at her recovery but Ruka was looking away and blushing. "Three weeks..." It was Natsume who finally answered her question, then he held his lips to her ear and spoke "And don't worry, I didn't tell him." Violet smiled a warm smile and looked over to where he was still staring out of the window, blushing bright red. She bit her lip, Mikan and Natsume's hands were held onto each others tightly. "You guys...You love each other very much...I wish...I wish I had something like that...Still..." Her eyes slowly closed and the last thing she saw was Ruka's shocked expression and Natsume kissing Mikan...

**A/N: A longer chapter next time!! HONEST!!**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: Due to lack of interest, True Faces has been canceled. I may or may not do a major rewrite in future, but for now you will only have the first 2 chapters. I apologize if anyone is reading this, and wants to read more.**


End file.
